Sweet Tangerine
by del Licourt
Summary: Narcissa. — BellaCissa. INCEST. Claro que é pra você. —


**sweet tangerine  
**_the sweetest__ (dirtiest littlest) secret_

_

* * *

_

**without the sour the sweet wouldn't taste as**

— Bella... — a figura loura e pálida de Narcissa remexeu-se na cama de lençóis brancos, os olhos sonados procurando cabelos negros que estivessem ao alcance de suas mãos aristocratas. Não encontrados, um gemido escapou de sua boca. — Apague e a luz e volte para a cama.

Bellatrix ergueu a sobrancelha alguns milímetros por cinco segundos cronometrados. A voz de sua irmã era macia; seu tom era de súplica e manha. Então, relaxou a expressão.

— Eu não aceito ordens de você, Narcissa. Durma.

Cissa sorriu e se levantou. Beijou a curva do pescoço da irmã, andou até a porta do quarto.

— Eu também não.

E saiu.

_sweet_

_

* * *

_

**'cause i don't think that these feelings are gonna**

— Pare! Pare com isso! — Bellatrix pediu, os olhos abertos em pavor, as mãos delicadas agarrando firmemente os punhos da outra. Suas vestes manchavam-se de um vermelho forte demais para ser considerado bonito — Pare agora, Narcissa!

— Não posso — murmurou Narcissa, a voz trêmula e os olhos semiabertos demonstrando medo. Suas roupas estavam sujas, também. Os punhos cortados ardiam sob a força das mãos da irmã. — Não consigo, eu... eu amo você, Bella — ela escondeu os olhos azuis com as pálpebras, e seus lábios rubros tremeram. Duas lágrimas mancharam sua expressão.

— Narcissa!Por que você fez isso? — o desespero tomava conta da voz de Bellatrix; imóvel, ela encarava a irmã desmaiar em seus braços.

— Eu...

— Estúpida! — gritou, agitando o corpo da loura pelos punhos.

— Eu amo você, Bella. — repetiu. A força lhe escapava como o sangue das veias.

— Idiota! Pare! _Pare!_

Um último sorriso.

— Não posso.

_leave_

_

* * *

_

**if i could i'd lock you up and toss out the key**

Seus lábios se tocaram e algo como uma chama se desprendeu de ambos.

— Errado — disse Bella, contornando a cintura delgada de Narcissa com as mãos e puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. O ar estava cheio do cheiro de perfume de baunilha que a mais nova das irmãs tanto gostava — Definitivamente errado.

— Eu sei — Narcissa riu no ouvido de Bella, sua voz soprando uma mecha de cabelos muito pretos. Afastou seus rostos e, com as mãos no peito da irmã, empurrou-a na cama, caindo por cima dela — Deve ser por isso que é tão bom.

Bellatrix inverteu suas posições na cama e uma de suas mãos passeou pelo corpo da loura, que usava apenas um conjunto simples de lingerie preta. Narcissa fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Cissa — Bella chamou, intrigada. Seus dedos brincavam com a renda do sutiã da irmã — Quando foi que você ficou tão...

Narcissa riu, prevendo o que a mais velha iria dizer.

— Eu cresci, irmãzinha. — ela disse, mexendo nos cabelos.

— Estou vendo — Bella sorriu de modo pervertido — Mas quero mais que isso.

Seus dedos escorregaram para o feche frontal do sutiã de Narcissa. Não foi preciso muito esforço para abrir._  
_

— Errado — ofegou Cissa — Definitivamente errado.

— Eu sei — Bella beijou os ombros nus de sua irmã e arrastou as unhas levemente pelo seu colo, sentindo-a se arrepiar. Sorriu. Narcissa, sua bonequinha. — Deve ser por isso que é tão bom.

_it's just you and me_

**

* * *

**

**sweet tangerine**

— Não vá — ela segurou a parte de trás das vestes negras de sua irmã, de cabeça baixa. — Por favor, Bella... Isso não vai dar certo. Você vai morrer. Eu não quero que você morra. Fique, Bella. Por favor.

— Quieta, Narcissa. — a voz de Bellatrix era firme, impassível. — Solte.

Cissa relutou. Era inútil tentar convencer a irmã uma vez que ela havia tomado sua decisão — o aperto de sua mão afrouxou lentamente. O barulho dos passos ecoou em seus ouvidos até estarem longe demais para serem ouvidos.

Narcissa acordou no quarto de paredes brancas se perguntando por quanto tempo ainda reconstruiria aquela cena em seus sonhos.

_will you please come back to me?_

* * *

but this time you're not listening to a word i say

**

* * *

N/a:** é claro que está uma bela merda, mas se eu disser que te amo, você me perdoa?  
PS: a gente vai mesmo casar em Dezembro?


End file.
